


Commisions

by bubbleteabrett



Category: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen - Fandom, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang - Fandom, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Composer Eddy Chen, Composer!Eddy, Fluff, Literally just fluff idk what else to say, M/M, Soloist Brett Yang, Soloist!Brett, author can’t tag, commisions, violinist!brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteabrett/pseuds/bubbleteabrett
Summary: In which Soloist!Brett commissions Composer!Eddy yet Eddy seems rather smitten.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Commisions

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I’m no musician, nor am I a composer so some of this stuff might be inaccurate. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> Special thanks to the tsv writers gc 💕  
> Dt: Aly bc she was so excited when I mentioned this 💖💖

Eddy nearly spat his coffee. "You want to commission a piece?!"

Brett and Eddy had known each other for so long that Brett always knew of Eddy’s upcoming pieces first, of all the drafts he frustratedly threw in the bin, and the pieces saved with a bit of his encouragement that was also somehow finished a few days later because "inspiration struck".

So something as natural as Brett asking his lifelong best friend for a commission shouldn’t have surprised him. But it did.

"Yep!" He replied, a childish twinkle sparkling in his eyes. "I've always wanted a piece dedicated to me so I thought I'd ask you."

But everything Eddy had written was already for him. 

"Also,” Brett added, “I want something new, a bit of a challenge maybe.”

Eddy chuckled. "Okay, I'll rearrange 24th's main theme for you and call it Pagalingling, how’s that?"

"Nooo!" Brett laughed, a vibrant smile plastered on his face and _oh, my sonata for solo violin._ "Maybe make it about me? Like happiness and drinking bubble tea— the exact opposite of your symphony no. 6. Dude, how did you even compose that?"

_A drunken night when you went off with some girl._

"With Sibelius 7," he said instead, hoping his smile didn’t seem too fake.

“Wow, no shit!” Brett playfully rolled his eyes before he noticed the clock. "Oh fuck, rehearsals are gonna start soon, I'll go into details later. See you!"

And with that, the jingle of the coffee shop bell rang, announcing his leave.

Eddy sighed into his seat, throwing his head up to the ceiling. "About you, huh..."

::

Eddy did not finish a whole concerto in a week and he definitely did not wait a month until he told Brett he finished it.

"Holy moly..." Brett muttered.

Eddy bit his nails and watched carefully for any signs of disgust as Brett read the score. “Do you like it..?"

And there it was again, his vibrant smile. “Of course, bro! You dedicated your second violin concerto... to me."

A pair of arms wrapped around him, a flock of hair buried into his shoulder, a whisper shared amongst.

"Thank you."

::

The premier of the concerto came by way quicker than Eddy would've preferred. He found himself pacing around the backstage room until a sudden voice startled him.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"What if I screw it up, Brett? What if they don't like it?" Eddy glanced at the audience from the door. "All these world-class soloists and composers came to see this, they're gonna judge me so much-"

"You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Brett smiled and for Eddy that was enough.

Eventually the tuning died out. Eddy took a deep breath, walked on stage and a cheer erupted from audience. His colleagues sat in reserved front row seats to watch the performance in it’s most blatant glory.

He took a bow along with the orchestra members. Silence settled into the venue and Brett came up onto the stage.

There he was. His ethereal presence made his entrance known to everyone, the pride and glory of a soloist soared high in his chest.

Eddy lifted his baton, the musicians lifted their instruments, and he gave the first beat, putting the setting and picture into view.

A reminiscence of giggles at the park, of the ramshackle but amiable streets of Taipei, of sweet crème caramels.

Of a shy whisper from the boy next to him; _“do you play violin?”_

Eddy weaved the strings of various sounds into one, making a delicate gown only to make what's beautiful even more gorgeous.

Slowly, the music faded away, leaving Brett in the limelight on his own.

And a single note should not leave Eddy in utter admiration and awe. A single note should not hold this much weight and emotion but it does because he's Brett Yang.

The melody of a solo violin and the orchestra entwined into one, hiding secret corners of a treasured memories between them.

But alas, like a child’s dream, the first movement had ended all too quickly.

::

Second movement started with Brett making the introduction. A cry from the violin, soft hums from the orchestra. The melody of a love struck fool trying to tame the ravenous beast in his heart.

Yeah, Eddy knew it was foolish for him to fall more and more, but how couldn't he?

He watched and he watched, in his university days when they would cross the bridge, when Brett’s eyes sparkled in anticipation as they talked about bubble tea after a gruesome day at the con.

When Brett casually mentioned about some “cute” girl in orch. When Eddy would swallow it all down, bottling all his emotions as he tried his best to return a genuine smile.

His heart still bled though, counting every beat for Brett, Brett, Brett and Eddy would give all in his power for it to just _shut up!_

But of course it never did. So for the sake of his sanity, he scribbled a melody to later crumple and throw until he sobbed into the piano after some futile attempt of an improvisation and self reflection.

The endless conflict between him and his feelings. An argument between the orchestra and the soloist.

Shredded scores, caged emotions, a bleeding heart, and a crescendo into insanity.

Fortissimo, the cry of a violin over a raging orchestra. The final blow of broken heart and, and—

Silence.

::

The last movement, a sort of twisted happy requiem.

A gentle tune of acceptance and defeat.

It was a soft melody, really. One that resembled bubble tea and happiness just like Brett asked for; so it should be happy, he read so in the score, he practiced so.

But it wasn’t. Something stung Brett deep in his heart but he couldn’t get himself to be upset over it because it was what he wanted.

He contemplated on it until the realisation jabbed at him and he found what was missing: Eddy himself. The score had nothing for the orchestra except for a few notes here and there.

He glanced at Eddy who simply continued to conduct as if nothing was wrong; smiling at the orchestra, giving cues when needed.

Every phrase stopped at a high, a clutter of emotions building up until Brett knocked them all down before rebuilding it again and again.

_Please, Eddy. Be there with me._

But the last note ringed throughout the venue.

The crowd erupted into a cheer, flowers were being thrown and bravos were being shouted from various corners.

Eddy took a bow along with Brett until he noticed him rush off stage.

“Brett!” He heaved, the adrenaline still running in his veins. “Where-”

“We need to talk.”

Eddy paused at the sudden tone. “Uh, okay.”

“What were you thinking when you wrote that? I know you never tell, for some reason, and I never pry, but you dedicated that piece to me so please... tell me.”

He sighed, “you.”

“I know it’s me! But the way you composed it- it’s...” Brett huffed. “Never mind, forget I said anything.”

He walked past Eddy to go into the backstage room until a strong grip stopped him.

“No, I mean it’s about you! The way your eyes lighten up when you drink bubble tea, when you hide your face because you’re all flustered, the soft droop in your eyes. All these little things turn into melodies and they consume me until I write it down. God, Brett, I love you so much that I’m on opus 94!”

It took a while for Eddy to realise what he just said.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Eddy?” He interrupted.

“Yeah..?”

He glanced at Eddy’s lips, licking his own. “Can I kiss you?”

The answer was obvious. Eddy pushed against Brett, catching his lips with his own like a starving beast finally, finally, biting into the prey he’s been chasing for so long.

He threaded his fingers in Brett’s hair, taking the kiss deeper, a whine escaped from Brett and fuck, Eddy could get drunk over the feeling.

Eventually he pulled away, looking into Brett’s glazed eyes with his hair all tousled and lips swollen deep red.

Amongst the swirling noise in his head, a melody like no other made itself comfortable within his heart and Eddy had a feeling, for some reason, that this next symphony was going to be his magnum opus.


End file.
